Smirk
by kwnsjn
Summary: Drabble on Levi who has fallen for Commander Erwin's annoying younger sister. Rated T for Levi's swear words.


**Author's Note: **My first ever story on Shingeki no Kyojin! It's just a few drabbles on Levi and an OC~ I haven't thought up of a good plot yet for SnK, but I was overwhelmed by feels because of FM Static's "Tonight" so I just had to vent out by writing. So forgive me if the story's too short and too empty~ HAHAHA

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters! However, Anna is mine~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Seriously, Levi, you have more wrinkles than me."

Levi Ackerman stood straight up from cleaning his office desk that morning. He pulled down his face mask and stared at the interrupting figure. Leaning on the frame of his door, smirking with amusement, was a young woman, with rich blonde hair and with blue eyes just like Commander Erwin's. _Well, duh,_ Levi thought.

"I don't know how that can be possible, since your face right now is more of a wrinkles-with-a-face rather than face-with-wrinkles." He retorted. The woman smirked.

"Lying is bad, dear Heichou. I'm drop-dead gorgeous and you know it."

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, before glaring at the woman again, who had now crossed her arms in amusement at his temper.

"And what are you doing here, Anna Smith?" he asked the girl.

"Onii-chan ordered me to give these documents to you, says he wants you to read them through and through by dinner." She walked forward, completely ignoring the fact that her muddy boots had stained Levi's immaculate wooden floors, and placed a bunch of papers on his desk. Levi glared at her, then to the floor, before glaring at her again. Anna noticed this, and chuckled.

"Uh-oh, looks like Heichou has some cleaning up to do!" She flicked Levi's forehead and laughed. She then left the room, her long hair trailing after her.

Levi pursed his lips. _God, I just want to kick her in the ass!_

He sat down on his chair and grabbed the papers. _But of course, I can't do that. Levi, you shitty idiot, you fell for someone who annoys the living hell out of you._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I've seen the way you look at her." Erwin suddenly spoke in the silence. It was nearing midnight, and he and Levi had been scouring through document after document.

Levi froze and turned to his commander. "What?"

"You like Anna."

The shorter man reddened. "W-wha—No! How can I like that girl? She's loud, and sarcastic and just really—" he stopped, as Erwin raised his eyebrows. Levi realized his mistake, that he was talking to Anna's older brother, _for fucks' sakes._

"No! That was wrong, Erwin! She's actually really nice and pretty and I love the way her hair smells especially when—" he stopped again, as Erwin raised his eyebrows for the second time. A playful smile danced around the commander's lips, and then Levi realized what he was saying.

"Ohshit." He mumbled.

Erwin laughed. "It's okay. I approve of you."

Levi stopped. He looked at Erwin for a long time, before grinning ever so slightly.

"Thanks, Erwin."

"How about brother-in-law?"

"WHAT?!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Geez, you look like a creep."

Levi scowled. "Is that a way to greet your husband? ON YOUR WEDDING DAY?" He walked inside the room, where Anna was getting ready for the small-scale wedding. Despite their low budgets, Anna still looked splendid in her simple white wedding dress. No fancy jewelry, no intricate designs and yet Levi could not take his eyes off of her.

"But you do, really. Most days I can't even get you to smile and now you look like a weirdo because you can't stop smiling!" She poked his cheeks after doubling over in laughter.

Levi pouted, uncharacteristically. "I can't help it... I'm getting married to you today, after all..." he fumbled with his black suit. Anna smiled and blushed furiously.

"Aaaaw, look at my poor baby Levi! I can just hug you to death!"

"Ah, don't step on my shoes! They're newly polished!"

"All the more reason to!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LEVI, I SAID NO!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY!"

Anna breathed heavily after yelling at Levi.

"Anna... We can do this. I know we can..." Levi's deep voice resonated within her ears, as he moved forward, but the woman had enough.

"NO! I AM NOT RAISING A CHILD IN THIS HELL, LEVI!"

"IT'S NOT HELL IF WE CAN PROTECT HIM FROM EVERY BAD THING OUT THERE!" Levi yelled at Anna, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Oh yeah? Well how can we do that if we're out there with the Survey Corps?! Who's gonna raise him?! We both love being in the corps too much, Levi."

"But will we love it more than our child, Anna? Our own very child?"

Anna stopped for a moment, her eyes wide as tears ran down her cheeks. Levi hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her body. She was quietly sobbing, and Levi could feel his own tears streaming down as every heartbreaking cry from Anna came out and broke his heart.

"Levi... I'm sorry. But I can't raise our child if it will only grow up to live in fear of the Titans. I will not let that hell wrap her up and eat her alive. I can't... I can't..."

Levi held Anna as she sobbed. If a child was going to make her cry this hard, then Levi would have to let that dream go. She was more important than any other thing in her life right now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Um... Levi-heichou?"

Levi snapped his head towards the chained teenager. "What?!"

"I was just wondering... Why did you volunteer to watch over me?" Eren Jaeger asked, his eyes bright and green. Levi breathed deeply.

"Because I like your spirit." He said, before standing up and walking away.

"Oh, and because..."

Eren looked at him. "Because...?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Someone, Sir?" the boy asked.

Levi twisted his wedding band around his finger.

"Yes, a fallen comrade."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **This was rushed, as inspiration only comes and goes, so I just wrote whatever's on my head. Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think! *u*


End file.
